


In Another Life

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Actually pretty melancholy ending, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, young justice 3 gave me feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “Your what?”“My wife,” Kon repeated, still not able to look Tim in the eye. He was sitting at the foot of Tim’s bed, having followed his best friend there after he ran off. Tim was hurt, he knew he would be. Kon had wanted to tell him gently, privately, but he hadn’t had the chance before she showed up.“Your wife?” Tim whispered, his brows knit. Usually Kon had a hard time reading emotion on Tim, especially in costume, but he’d never seen Tim so devastated before. It broke his heart.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Young Justice 3 gave me feelings so spoilers for that but also, still upset.

“Your _what?”_

“My wife,” Kon repeated, still not able to look Tim in the eye. He was sitting at the foot of Tim’s bed, having followed his best friend there after he ran off. Tim was hurt, he knew he would be. Kon had wanted to tell him gently, privately, but he hadn’t had the chance before she showed up.

“Your wife?” Tim whispered, his brows knit. Usually Kon had a hard time reading emotion on Tim, especially in costume, but he’d never seen Tim so devastated before. It broke his heart.

“I wanted to tell you,” Kon mumbled, crossing his arms over his knees. He was dressed down, his jacket dropped back on the bed, allowing for more movement. Tim was dressed down too, his cape thrown on the floor in anger and mask torn from his face when he started tearing up. “I just couldn’t find the right time.”

“Couldn’t find the right time?” Tim asked, his anger bubbling up. “We’ve only spent all of our time together, you and me.”

“Yeah, but everyone else,” Kon rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanted to talk to _just_ you.”

“God, I’m so stupid,” Tim groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Hey, no-“ Kon scooted closer, finally looking up. He reached out for Tim, but the other flinched away.

“I thought you’d wait for me,” Tim mumbled, sniffling. “I waited for you.”

“Tim, I wanted to, I tried to,” Kon got up, stepping forward to take Tim’s face in his hands. “But I got word you were dead.”

“Well you sure didn’t wait long to start seeing someone else,” Tim growled, shoving Kon’s hands away and turning his back, wiping at his eyes.

“What did you want me to do, Tim?” Kon asked, feeling his own anger picking up speed. “My best friend was dead, I was having a hard time. I got her pregnant, what was I supposed to do?”

Tim was silent for a moment, the sounds of his sniffling the only thing Kon could hear.

But then there was a faint crying.

Kon growled, stomping out of the room. The last thing he needed at the moment was to have to walk away from Tim but she was asleep, he promised he’d keep an ear on the baby.

“Hey, kiddo, what’s wrong?” Kon asked as he leaned over the bed in his room where they had left the baby for his nap. “Come see Daddy.”

He scooped up the infant, bouncing him gently as his cries slowed down. He wasn’t done with Tim though, so he carried his son back to Tim’s room.

Robin was sitting at the foot of his bed, wiping at his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks.

“How old is he?” Tim asked, sniffling.

“He’s six months old,” Kon said, bouncing the baby a little. “You want to hold him?”

“Yeah,” Tim nodded, holding out his hands for the little boy. Kon gently passed him over before sitting beside Tim, their thighs pressed together. “He looks like you.”

“Yeah, that’s what everyone says,” Kon nodded, reaching over to wipe some of the drool from his son’s chin. “Tim, I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Tim mumbled, stroking the infant’s plush cheek. “It’s not fair to expect you to not see anyone while I was gone.”

“Tim, I hope you know how much I missed you,” Kon said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “The only reason I was sleeping around was because I missed you. I would have screwed anyone with short dark hair and a pretty face.”

“Do you love her?” Tim asked, not looking up from the baby.

Kon took a deep breath.

“Yeah,” Kon nodded.

“And you’re happy?” Tim asked, finally looking up at Kon with tear-filled eyes. Kon didn’t want to answer that, wanted to keep his foot in the door of not messing up the best friendship, _the best relationship_ , he’d ever had.

“Yes,” He whispered, and Tim took a deep, shuddering breath. He nodded before looking back down at the baby. The infant reached out for Tim’s face.

Then Tim was cuddling him close and letting out a sob.

Kon felt his own throat constrict. It wasn’t like he’d trade his son for anything, he loved him so much. And who was to say he and Tim would be anything anymore? They were two dumb kids full of teenage rebellion and hormones. They could have crashed and burned.

But they also could have been _this._

Kon kept his hand on Tim’s trembling back, listening for her soft breathing in the tower. She did have the cutest little snore.

Tim hiccuped another sob.

“You want me to take him?” Kon asked, and Tim nodded, passing the infant back and scrubbing his hands over his damp face. “Tim, I’m so sorry. I-I hope you’ll still be my best bud.”

Tim looked down at his lap for a moment, wringing his hands in thought.

“I need some time,” he whispered. “Conner, I love you.”

“I love you too, Tim,” Kon mumbled, feeling a few tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t wipe them away, not with the baby in his arms. “Oh, dammit.” He looked up at the ceiling, trying to force them back into his eyes.

Tim reached up with a sad half-chuckle-half-sob, wiping under his eye. Kon gave him a slight smile, was about to thank him when the baby started crying.

“Hey, bud, it’s okay,” Kon said, getting up to bounce him. “I’m sorry, Daddy didn’t mean to upset you.”

“He knows you’re upset,” Tim mumbled, watching Kon pace.

“Shh,” Kon shushed the infant, trying to calm both of them down. “Daddy’s here, it’s okay.”

“You’re a dad now,” Tim said, smiling in spite of the situation. “Never saw it coming.”

“Me either,” Kon admitted, stopping his pacing to smile at Tim. “We’re going to be okay right?”

And he wasn’t talking about the baby.

“We’ll be okay,” Tim nodded, wiping the last of the tears from his face. “As long as you’re happy, that’s all I care about.”

Kon smiled at him, a real smile, and it warmed Tim’s heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
